Deity (Fantendoverse)
Deities are magical beings who live in higher planes of existence to the mortal plane, either the God's Realm for the major deities or in any number of other planes for the minor deities. Some deities also choose to live in or are exiled to and forced to live in the mortal plane. List of Deities Major These are the deities who rule over the entire Fantendoverse. Most minor deities aspire to ascend and become major deities, a feat which has only been performed by the White Goddess and the Black God. *The Fan (Aktoz/Cobalt) *The Enemy (Ektaz/Demos) *White Goddess (Micaliye) *Black God *The Other Minor This is the section where most of the deity's of the Fantendoverse go. They may range from weak to very powerful ones. *Alrarl *Amazonia Reid *Bozork *Cass Lyst *Dare *Destiny *Drengenox *JIM *Jirea *Oceania Reid *Origin *Palutena *Polyvestals *Snowella Reid *Tempo *The Acebreaker *The End *The Fear *The Forgotten One *The Seer *The Loathing *The Mistake *Vokkskar *Zvette *Zwei *Zxene Svarga Deity's who do not actually reside in the Fantendoverse, but in one overlapping with it. They are key characters in the Fantendoverse. *The Threat **The Threat's Heart *Avirl *Mistress Nell *Feint Skærsilden A realm that resides besides the Fantendoverse and can be seen as the Underworld of it. *Gray Demon *The Apprentice *The Keeper *Seven Princes of Hell Unknown Rank These are omnious deity's that yet have to be determined what role they actually play. *Tennu *Beast Between *Zeitgeista Culture The major deities live in the God's Realm (with the exception of The Enemy, who lives in the mortal plane in the Darktendoverse, a universe of his own creation). From here, they monitor the Fantendoverse and occasionally assist heroes in ensuring it's stability. Sometimes, they also choose to visit the Fantendoverse in different incarnations (although the White Goddess had that ability stolen from her by Jeremy Coarson). While not all minor deities live in the same plane, the majority of them live in Lhy. This plane is ruled by a council, who have sacrificed their desire for ascension to help ensure stability in the plane. They are in charge of the exile of deities, and the organisation of efforts to protect their own plane. Ascension The main desire of almost all minor deities is ascension. This is the process of rising from minor deity to major deity. To do this, they are required to have a large number of followers in the mortal plane and have reached a sufficient level of power themselves. Once these conditions have been met, if one of the existing major deities deems them worthy they will be able to ascend. This process has only been completed twice in the history of the Fantendoverse, by the White Goddess and Black God whose followers had convinced most of the mortal realm to include them alongside The Fan and The Enemy in the Fantendoverse creation myth. Mortals are also capable of ascending; in this case, they ascend from a mortal to a minor deity where they must then reach ascension again should they wish to become a major deity. The only known way for a mortal to ascend is through gathering all of the Artifacts of Ascendancy, a feat which has yet to be performed. Tethering All deities usually possess only a spiritual form, not a physical one. This means they cannot physically interact with the mortal or any other physical planes, unless they have performed the tethering process. Tethering is when a deity binds their soul to a physical object or being; if the object is sentient, the original host and the deity will have to mentally fight for control of the body, although compromises can be reached. An alternative to the tethering process which can only be performed by the most powerful deities is to link their soul to the core of a planet, giving them the powers of a major deity on that planet alone. Multiple deities may link to the same planet, although if conflict arises deities can overpower each other's links. Planet linking is considered by many an alternative to ascension, but is unfortunately very difficult. Category:Species Category:Fantendoverse Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Deities Category:Fantendoverse Characters